Valentine's Day
Valentine's Day is a holiday in Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, Papa's Pastaria, Papa's Donuteria, Papa's Cheeseria, and Papa's Bakeria. In Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, it is unlocked on Rank 6 with Scarlett. In Pastaria, it is unlocked on Rank 51 with Scarlett In Donuteria, it is unlocked on Rank 31 with Scarlett. In Cheeseria, it is unlocked on Rank 51 with Greg, since Scarlett is a worker in that game. In Bakeria, it is unlocked on Rank 11 with Scarlett. In Taco Mia HD,It's unlocked on Rank ? with Scarlett It is the holiday for February. The badge "Playing Cupid" is earned when all the Valentine's Day toppings are unlocked. Customers bring roses to celebrate this holiday. Customers who favor Valentine's Day *Scarlett (Except Cheeseria) *Duke Gotcha (Taco Mia HD) *Cherissa (Bakeria) *Roy (Except Pastaria, Cheeseria) *Sue (Except Donuteria, Bakeria) *Hugo (Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, Pastaria) *Greg (Pastaria, Donuteria, Cheeseria, Bakeria) *Connor (Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD) *Mary (Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD) *Prudence (Donuteria, Bakeria, Taco Mia HD) *Carlo Romano (Cupcakeria To Go! / HD, Bakeria) *Kayla (Cupcakeria To Go! / HD, Bakeria) *Lisa (Cupcakeria, Donuteria) *Vicky (Pastaria, Donuteria) *Yippy (Cheeseria, Bakeria) *Zoe (Pastaria) *Clair (Donuteria) *Foodini (Cheeseria) *Utah (Cheeseria) *Robby (Cheeseria) *Rita (Cheeseria) *Scooter (Cheeseria) *Whiff (Taco Mia HD) *Sarge Fan (Taco Mia HD) Liners (Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD only) *Liner A (Pink/Black Plaid) *Liner B (Pink/Brown Stripes) *Liner C (White/Red Hearts) *Liner D (Cheetah Print) Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 6) *X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Watermelon Drizzle (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 7) *Candy Heart (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Frosted Rose (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 8) Papa's Pastaria *Valentini (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 51) *Heartbeet Arrabbiata (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Spiced Saffron (Unlocked with Zoe on Rank 52) *Cherry Tomato (Unlocked with Greg on Rank 53) Papa's Donuteria *Heart Cutter (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 31) *Cupidberry Derps (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Valentine Powder (Unlocked with Greg on Rank 32) *Red Cinnamon Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Bubble Gum Cream (Unlocked with Clair on Rank 33) *Neapolitan Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of Valentine's Day) Papa's Cheeseria *Sun Dried Tomatoes (Unlocked on Greg on Rank 51) *Beetbread (Unlocked on day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Red Windsor Cheese (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 52 ) *Strawberry Vinaigrette (Unlocked on day 4 of Valentine's Day) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! / HD * Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 6) * Raspberry White Chocolate Cake (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 6) * X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Watermelon Drizzle (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 7) * Candy Heart (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) * Frosted Rose (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 8) Papa's Bakeria * Pomegranate Filling (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 11) * Heart Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Heart Cookies (Unlocked with Prudence on Rank 12) * Lollipop Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) * Macarons (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 13) Trivia *In Donuteria and on, Scarlett is dressed like cupid, she has wings on the back of her vest. She also brings the wing bow from Jacksmith. *The theme icon for this is a . Gallery Valentines2013.jpg|2013 poster Valentines2014.jpg|2014 poster 2015.jpg|2015 poster Valentines2016.jpg|2016 poster Category:Holidays Category:Winter Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:February Holidays Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD